Lost Brother
by jhcSUIOfAipuEFG
Summary: Kome the wolf demon has just escaped from slavery and promises her best friend that she will come back for her. Kome sets out to find her long lost brother and ask for help to free not only her friend, but all the slaves!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry about the last story, I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but I'm trying. (I just moved)

**IMPORATANT: **This is a description of Kome. 

Name: Kome (Koe-May)

Demon Type: Wolf

Hair Color: Brown with a Silver streak going down left side of bangs.

Eyes: Silver/Blue 

Characteristics: Ears are brown, Tail is brown. Wears a dark blue, silk kimono.

Ok, that's Kome. Here's the new story!

Chapter 1 

_Crack! _The sound of a whip was heard overhead as Kome tried to rest. "Keep going!" one of the slave drivers shouted. She picked up the sack of seeds she had been carrying back to the village where she was enslaved. Kome had known the life of a slave for as long as she could remember. She was taken away from her parents and brother when she was very young. They taught her basic combat but, that was all. The people who enslaved her were bird demons led by one powerful demon. The strongest yet. She also heard he had most of the sacred jewel. She had only seen him once because, usually he has his demons do all his work. Every night when Kome went back to her small hut in the slave village, she secretly taught herself martial arts. She was very strong and very skilled, but no one ever dared to challenge the slave drivers.

That night Kome and her friends met under the tree in the center of the village. "Hello everyone," said Kome's friend, Aki. "I called this meeting because I think it's time we got out of here!" she said. "Are you saying we should try to escape?" Kome asked, amazed that some one, other than herself, would think of that. "That's crazy!" someone shouted. "We'll get caught!" "Yeah!" one of Kome's friends added. "The punishment for trying to escape is death!" "I think we should try!" Kome shouted over everyone else. "I've been planning for a while, and I just finished the escape route before I met everyone here." "Let's hear it!" said Aki excited.

They discussed the plan over and over again. After a few hours they finally decided to escape! "Okay!" Kome said. "Let's meet back here in about an hour,". The five demons all went back to their huts to prepare for the big escape. When Kome arrived at her hut, she packed a small bag with berries she collected earlier that day, and the bottle of water that the slave drivers gave every slave. Then she started for the tree.

Almost everyone was there. "Where's Aki?" Kome asked. "We don't know," said Lomane, another friend. They waited for another hour but, Aki still didn't show up. "Let's go down to Aki's hut," Kome said. They were walking towards her hut when Kome heard something. It sounded like Aki, like she was in trouble! Without warning Kome started sprinting towards Aki's hut. "Kome?" Lomane called, but she was too far away. When Kome was only about a few yards away, she heard an unfamiliar voice, the voice of a slave driver. She walked the rest of the way to a small opening that served as a window. Cautiously, she peeked through the window and saw Aki and two slave drivers. One of them was holding her still while the other, carrying a big wooden club, questioned her. "Who else was planning on escaping?" the armed demon inquired. Aki was silent. 'She's so brave,' Kome thought. "Did you not hear me!" the demon shouted in her face, "Who else!" He raised the club, ready to strike Aki. Quickly, Kome grabbed the nearest stone and threw it at the demon's head. Before the club touched Aki, the demon dropped to the floor along with his dangerous weapon.

Kome froze, she couldn't believe what she did. The remaining demon immediately released Aki and ran to his comrade. Aki ran to a corner of the hut shocked. "Aki!" Kome whispered. She spun around and saw her friend. "I guess now I have no chance, I have to escape!" Aki said. The demon heard them talking and looked up. "You threw the stone!" he said. He jumped to his feet and pulled out a whip! "Follow me!" Aki shouted. Kome followed Aki as they ran at full speed toward the western side of the village. The demon tried to strike their feet and Kome got hit. She stumbled, but continued running. Kome knew all sides of the village were gated, but she never knew that the walls weren't high. When they reached the wall, she easily jumped over them. When she hit the ground she continued to run, but not as fast. "Aki we're fi-" Kome noticed Aki wasn't with her anymore. "Kome!" she heard. She ran back and jumped up on top of the wall. "Kome! Keep going!" her friend yelled. "I can't jump that high! Run!" Suddenly the guard grabbed her and forced her to the ground. Kome watched in terror as the demon started carrying her friend off. Kome was smart enough to know that the guard had probably called for help and more demons would soon be there to capture her. "I'll come back for you." Kome said quietly, knowing Aki couldn't hear her. Quickly, she turned and ran into the surrounding woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm really getting into this story! If anyone has read my other story, should I continue it? I'm not sure. Oh well. I'll worry later. Here's the next Chapter!

Chapter 2 

Kome walked through the dense forest, tired and hungry. 'I can't do this,' Kome said to herself. She dropped to the forest floor and leaned against an old tree. In no time, she was deep asleep.

"Help me, Kome!" Aki screamed. Kome turned and saw her friend being chased by village guards armed with clubs and whips. She was running towards her. Kome darted towards Aki, but right when she was about to grab her hand she was stopped by an invisible barrier keeping her from her best friend. "Aki!" Kome shouted. The guards caught up to Aki and forced her to the ground like last time. Kome ran in terror and tripped over a rock. She looked up and saw what looked like a half dog demon. He had silver hair that went down to the middle of his back. He had white dog ears on top of his head, and no tail. But, what really stood out were his brilliant amber eyes. What surprised Kome most was that he, in a way, resembled her. "I'm your brother," he said, "I can help you. All you have to do is find me,". "But where are you?" Kome asked, shocked. "I may be closer than you think," he answered. Before Kome could ask anymore, the strange hanyou who claimed to be her brother mysteriously vanished. Then she woke up. "It was a dream," she said aloud to herself. "Just a dream,". She picked herself up and started walking again. She felt more powerful than before. She started to think about that strange dream. Was it a dream or some sort of, prophecy? She shook her head as if to force the bad dream out of her thoughts.

Suddenly she sensed something strong. She had felt it before when she was in the presence of the lead demon at the slave village. She knew that feeling! It was the sacred jewel! Well, part of it anyway. Kome knew she would be no match for another demon who has had time to train. She jumped up into a nearby tree and tried to hide from whatever or whoever was coming. She waited and waited. Finally she decided to climb back down when she heard "Hey Kagome, where are we going?". It sounded like the voice of a little child. She looked down and saw a little fox demon on the shoulder of a girl in a strange type of clothing. Quickly she darted back up the tree and tried to cover herself with leaves. "Did anybody else see that?" the little kitsune said. "See what?" another one said. It was a demon slayer with a giant boomerang-like weapon and a tiny cat demon. "Oh crap," Kome whispered to herself. Quickly she clapped her hands over her mouth, realizing the little demon could've heard that. "Hey! I heard something!" the kitsune said, just like Kome predicted. "Yeah. Me too," someone else said this. She couldn't see who it was, but it sounded like a male. And even worse, it had to be another demon, because apparently he heard her. Kome decided to keep her mouth shut until they were gone.

"I think it came from that tree, Shippo," the unknown voice said. "I'll go look!" said the little one called Shippo. As he began to crawl up the tree, Kome thought fast and decided she should just jump down and try to make peace, somehow. So right before his outstretched arm touched her, she jumped backwards off the tree. "Ahhh!" Shippo yelled in surprise. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! It's another demon!" He scrambled down the tree and jumped back on other girl's shoulder. "Oh yeah?" the voice said again. Kome heard footsteps running towards her. "Hey I don't want to-" Kome was interrupted when she saw a figure running towards her. "Iron reaper soul stealer!" Kome dodged the attack quite easily. "Hey! I'm not as weak as I thought!" Kome said to herself. She looked up, the same blurry figure racing towards her, but this time with a sword drawn. In an instant, Kome's head started to throb. She clutched it and closed her eyes. Surprisingly to her, she wasn't dead! Though she was standing in a different place then before. And was much closer to the ground. She looked down and saw something that wasn't there before! She saw paws! And when she looked behind she saw a fuzzy, white back! A wolf's back! She started circling herself amazed. 'I actually transformed!' Kome thought, delighted.

"What's it doing?" the girl in strange clothes asked. "I don't know?" answered Kome's attacker.

Suddenly, Kome was knocked to the ground, pinned by some one she never thought she'd actually see. Kome was on her back looking up into big amber eyes. "It's you," she whispered. "Huh!" her so called brother said surprised. He jumped off of her and stood with his sword at the ready. "Who are you?" he yelled angrily. Kome stood up and slowly started walking towards him. "It's actually you!" she repeated over and over, getting louder every time. "You asked for it!" he yelled. He jumped up high and swung at Kome. She was in too much of a daze to dodge it. Right before the giant sword sliced through her body, it turned small and very dull. Like it was just worn out. But that didn't stop it from hitting her. Kome fell to the ground, out cold. "What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why did it change?" Shippo asked and ran over to Kome. "Hey everybody! She's still alive!". "Don't worry," Inuyasha said, "I can fix that!" He started walking toward Kome when Kagome stood in his way. "Inuyasha! It doesn't seem like she's just another mindless demon," she turned on her heel to face Kome. "We're going to wait until it wakes up," she said with finality. "Now could you help me with it!" "I will," the monk named Miroku said. He bent down picked up Kome. "Wow!" Miroku said surprised. "This thing isn't too heavy. I think it's been wondering in the forest for a while,". They all started walking back in the direction they came.

"I'm not an 'it'," came a weak voice over Miroku's shoulder. "What?" he said stunned. "I have a name, it's Kome," she said and instantly fell back into her deep sleep.

Uh, sorry it took sooooo long for me to update! I hope you all haven't forgotten about Lost Brother. I'll try to get another chapter up before long!

PS: The keyword there is _try_ my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I can't wait to get started so I'll stop here!

R&R!

Chapter 3 

They arrived back at their camp in a clearing surrounded by trees. "Come on, wake up!" Shippo said, poking at the strange demon girl. He was standing by her ever since they returned. Shippo started to walk away when he was tugged to the ground by his tail. He yanked his tail back and spun around to see Kome awake and angry.

"Who are you and where am I?" she said and quickly regained control over the small kitsune. She had him pinned to the ground on his back.

"Ahhh!" he screamed and squirmed, trying to get away to no avail. Kome held him down firmly.

"Shippo?" Kagome said and came out of a small tent. "Shippo! Put him down right now!" she demanded forcefully. Kome had to decide whether to risk her safety and listen to the strange girl or hold the little one hostage and demand to be let go and given provisions. She was about to sweep him up and start giving orders when she remembered… her _brother. _He was stronger than her and almost killed her earlier. If he cared for Shippo as much as the girl did she would prove no match to him. _And I haven't forgotten about my friends. If he's going to help me some day, I'd better get on his good side. _She thought. She froze when she saw the girl named Kagome pull out a bow and arrow.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on! I don't want to hurt anybody. You can have it back!" Kome stuttered and let Shippo up. He scurried over to Kagome and hid behind her legs.

"Okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Just come over here, I'd like to talk to you," she said kindly yet firm and put away the bow and arrow. Kome straightened and cautiously walked over to Kagome.

When she was only about three feet away from her and peace with the group she was attacked from behind and fell to the ground. The wind was knocked out of her lungs.

"Oh, no you don't!" came that gruff voice. It was Inuyasha again.

"Oh yes I do!" she shouted and reached behind her back and grabbed his feet. She yanked them out from under him. He came crashing down. She didn't think about that. Uh-Oh. He twisted in the air and landed on her, back-first. Once again she felt the air get forced out of her lungs.

"Get off of me, you moron!" she said and pushed off. He got up and was about to draw his sword. As if by instinct, Kome changed into her wolf form. She was more confident now. _Fine, if he wants a fight, then he'll get one. _

She was about to start attacking when Kagome shouted, "Sit, boy!" Inuyasha was forced to the ground so hard that the fall leaves flew up where he landed.

"Thanks," Kome muttered and turned back into her human form.

"No problem, it happens a lot," she answered casually. Inuyasha was still face down in the dirt mumbling things no one could understand. They settled under a tree and decided that they should sort things out.

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Kome. And yours?"

"Kagome, I guess our names are alike, huh?"

"Yeah, that's cool!"

They further discussed where they were from. Then came the hard part, Kagome had to explain the well and Kome had to reveal her shameful past as a lowly slave girl.

"Well, I'll have to explain something," Kagome said slowly.

"Me too," Kome said softly and looked at the ground.

Kagome explained the well and her time. It was hard for Kome to grasp such concepts, yet she believed every word Kagome said.

"It's my turn I guess," Kome said. _Well she seems nice and if she's from the future she probably hasn't heard of my slave camp. That means she won't turn me in. I trust her. _

"Kagome, it all started when I was taken from my parents-" 

"That's horrible! Who would do that!"

"Just listen, this is hard enough already! So I was brought up as a slave. They forced us to work in the fields and harvest their crops and build their houses and-"

She couldn't get the words out fast enough. It felt good to express her anger and hate, but she couldn't let it blind her. Kome drew in a deep breath and said, "We weren't treated justly. Anyway Aki, one of my friends and the bravest person I knew," she stuttered, "I _know_, organized an escape route. The night before we fled she was taken in for questioning… " she went on until the point she was knocked out by Inuyasha, she even included the dream.

"So you think that you were destined to recruit Inuyasha, your brother, to help you end the slavery?" Kagome asked a bit optimistic.

"Exactly," Kome answered.

"Tonight I'll talk to him about it. You know, ask about a sister he never knew," Kagome offered.

"Thanks, Kagome. I guess you're really the only friend I have out here," she gestured to the forests. It was the first time that she hadn't seen walls in every direction. Kagome got up to go find Inuyasha and tell every one about their new _friend. _Kome didn't know what else to do so she followed.

When they found Sango, they did no more than shook hands. It was all that Kome was willing to do. She noticed that Sango was a demon slayer. They had those people at the slave camp. They would put old slaves in a ring with one and they were never seen again.

"Don't worry," Sango said sweetly. "I don't want to hurt you. If you're a friend of Kagome's then you're a friend of mine," she put a hand on Kome's shoulder. "All I want is to win your trust,"

When Kome took a step towards her, a giant cat-like demon stepped between them and started snarling with anger. Kome transformed and started growling. She forced the demon away from Kagome, but couldn't do the same with Sango. The thing just wouldn't budge.

"Kilala! No!" Sango called and jumped on its back. She grabbed its fur and led the beast away.

Kome turned into a human again and said, "Sango, is that yours?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was trying to ambush us. I didn't want anyone to get hurt," she said embarrassed.

"It's ok,"

"Thank you for protecting me," Kagome chimed in. Kome smiled.

Meeting Miroku was… different.

They stepped behind some vines that led to a hot spring. They found Miroku the monk kneeling by the water.

"Miroku, you should meet some one," Kagome called. He got up and straightened his clothes.

"Hello," he said slowly and clearly, as if Kome were some two year old. "I," he patted his chest, "am Mi-ro-ku, who are you?"

Kome gave him a "You don't seriously think that I'm that mindless, do you?" look. His look of confusion gave her an answer.

"I can talk you know!" she said bluntly.

"Oh," he blushed. "Well, it's nice to meet you, what's your-" he paused. "Hey Sango!" he said and walked over to her like a lion stalking its prey.

"I think I've had enough of him," Kome said distastefully.

"I think so too,"

This whole time Shippo was close by. Kome got the chance to apologize and make it up by letting him ride on her back when she was in her wolf form. They came to be good friends quickly.

The next stop was Inuyasha. When they were searching they heard a loud _smack _and Sango came running up beside them on Kilala. In a way, Kome was eager to meet her brother fully, and in others she wasn't so excited. He did try to kill her _twice_. This time she would be ready though… or so she thought. Suddenly, when the four were walking between a line of trees, Inuyasha jumped down from one in front of them. Kagome stepped forward and said, "Inuyasha, this is Kome. She will be staying with us for a few nights or more, and I expect that you'll be nicer,"

"Hmph. As long as the little rat doesn't get in my way," he spat and stalked off.

"What did you call me?" Kome glowered.

"You have pretty bad hearing for a dog demon" he teased.

"_Wolf_," she corrected.

"Whatever," he blew her off.

Kome was about to transform and show him how angry he was, when she felt Shippo tug at her kimono. She looked down and he shook his head.

Kome turned and made her way back to camp.

_I'm not sure I even want a brother anymore._

So there it is. I'm going to update my other story this time. I'll be working on this one again soon. (I hope!)

- Jacqui


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! (If anyone is still reading this) My computer is broken and I'm currently on my parent's. Oh well. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 4 

Kome walked back to camp ahead of everyone else. "I can't stand him!" she shouted to herself. _And I hope he heard that. _She thought.

When she arrived back at the camp, Kome set up a fire, well at least she tried. Until Kagome and the others returned, she had been scraping sticks together like she used to in the slave camp.

"You need some help?" Kagome said and crouched by her.

"How could you?" Kome asked.

"Like this, look"

Kagome took a long lighter out of her pack and stacked a few logs. She lit them and made a full fire. Kome was amazed!

"Whoa! How did you- What was that!" she said and jumped to her feet with excitement.

"It's just a stupid lighter," came an unfortunately familiar voice from behind. Kome could tell he was looking for trouble, but decided to respect Shippo's wishes and turned to walk into the forest.

"I'll be back soon, guys," she said with out stopping.

"Wait, Kome!" Sango said. "Good going, Inuyasha!" She followed after her.

"Inuyasha, we have to talk," Kagome said without emotion. He was about to just ignore her when they made eye contact. His heart melted and he decided to listen.

"Now, I have to ask you something," she began. "Do you remember your family?"

"Kagome, we already talked about this," he said quietly and sat next to her.

"Well, not exactly,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything about, oh say a, sister?"

"Um… yes,"

"Really! Now we're getting somewhere. And her name?"

"Yeah, Ko-"

His eyes grew large as he realized that Kome was his sister's name as well.

"We'll get back to that. Anyway, what happened?"

"Wow, I can remember everything now. When Ko- my sister, was born we spent a lot of time together. Until one day, my mother was with her. We all heard noises outside so I went to check what it was. When I stepped out of the door, I was swept up. There was a big, I think, bird demon of some kind holding me by my shirt. "No, too old!" it said and threw me aside. I lay there in shock when I heard my mother scream. I got up but was knocked over again as I saw those demons running away with my sister, and other younger children," Inuyasha said. He sighed.

"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly. Her jaw had dropped while she heard all the things that Inuyasha mentioned.

"What? Are you alright?"

"I think we found your sister!"

"No way! It's a coincidence!"

"Oh yeah! I'll prove it!"

They sat quietly, waiting for Kome and Sango to return. When they saw two figures emerge from the darkness outside of the fire's glow, Kagome stood up.

"Kome? Who did you say, ran your slave camp?" Kagome said and winked at Kome. She decided to go along with it. "The bird demons," she said and stared at the dirt.

"And what was your brother's name?"

"Well, actually I had two!" Kome said and looked up, trying to avoid the question. That actually made Inuyasha even more suspicious.

"Really? Ok then, what were _their_ names?"

Kome sighed heavily and whispered,"Inu-"

She paused. It all came back. She remembered. Kome had spent almost all of her free time as a slave, trying to remember her family. She finally did. _Inuyasha._

"Inuyasha," she said with newfound confidence.

"And?" Kagome asked persistently.

"Shes- Sesh- Seshomaloo? No, no! Seshomaru!" she said triumphantly. Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kome.

"You, are my sister," he whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned on him heavily. Kagome and the others all looked at them together by the fire, seeing brother and sister reunite.

"I finally remembered your name," she muttered.

"I missed you," he said and pulled away. He stared at her intensely.

"I never could," Kome said sadly.

Inuyasha turned to the others and said, "I think that my sister and I should talk for awhile, alone," With that they walked off into the forest alone. They walked in silence, glancing at each other every so often through watery eyes. A while later they stopped. Inuyasha said, "Here," and climbed up a tree. When he reached the top he offered her his hand.

"It's alright, I can do it," she said and skillfully settled in a branch next to him. First Inuyasha said, "So, do you remember me or our mother at all?"

"Only vaguely", she admitted. "But, I always remembered the names until I was struck on the head by a slave driver and knocked unconscious. I spent a lot of my time trying to remember,"

She saw his expression grow dark.

"What kind of slave encampment did they take you to? What did they do to you?" He started searching her for scars.

"Well, it was abusive, but you can't get angry! At least not yet," she whispered the last part.

"Yet?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later. And besides, you aren't going to be some over-protective, sister-stalking older brother, are you?" she returned.

"I have a feeling that's what you want," he said and put a hand on her shoulder.

They continued to share their pasts when Inuyasha brought up their quest to find the sacred jewel shards.

"Hey! I uhh… _know_ someone who has a lot! Almost half!" Kome said excitedly.

"Who?" he inquired.

"Well, his name is Naraku. The leader of my slave camp,"

"We have to get back to camp," he said urgently and jumped down off of the tree. Kome followed him back to camp. On the way back Inuyasha said, "We're hunting that jerk,"

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later"

"Oh, Inuyasha! Where's our mother? I bet she'll be excited to see me!" Kome said hopefully. Inuyasha stopped abruptly. "What's wrong? Are they too far away?" she said, her hope sinking.

"Kome, she… died," he said and stared at the ground.

"Don't be, I didn't even know her. There's nothing to miss," she said coldly and continued to walk. Inuyasha stopped her.

"Yes, but you loved her," he said.

"I did, but how can I love someone I don't really know?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha just continued walking. Kome followed.

They arrived back at the camp and everyone was asleep but Kagome. She came over to them and said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," Kome said.

"But we have to talk about something," Inuyasha interrupted. They sat up discussing what they should do with Naraku. They finally came to the conclusion that the whole group should agree on a solution.

"Then it'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Kagome said and yawned.

"I guess so," Kome said and got up. "I'm pretty tired so I think I'll just get some sleep," She found a nice spot and was about to transform for warmth for a fur coat when Kagome said,

"Wait, you must be hungry. Do you want something?"

"No. I'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow morning!"

"Alright. Well, do you need a blanket or are you going to sleep like your brother?"

"I'll just transform," she said simply and did so.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks,"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kome silently drifted off to sleep.

There it is! So, is anyone reading this? I haven't been getting reviews so I'm not sure. Oh well!

- Jacqui


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I can't wait to get started so I'll stop here!

R&R!

Chapter 5 

The next morning Kome woke up first. She got up and shook the dirt off of her fur. Her stomach growled with hunger. _I'll just find a spring and have a drink until everyone wakes up. _She turned back into her human-like form and started off in the direction of the scent of water.

After a few minutes she came upon a cool spring. The water was clear and cold. She turned back into a wolf and lapped up the water. She lifted her head and thought she saw something shimmer in the water. _A fish! Maybe I could catch us some breakfast! _Kome waited for the fish to swim to the surface. It took a while, but finally a big fish came. Kome swiped her clawed paw into the water and caught the fish! "Yes!" she shouted with triumph. "I think I'll catch one more". Kome crouched down low near the spring when she heard, "Kome!" _It's Inuyasha. I told him not to get over protective!_ She started walking back to the camp and thought, "_What makes him think I can't take care of myself? Didn't I prove myself to him yet? Well, I will soon!"_

She saw Inuyasha running towards her. "Kome!" now he was angry "You have to tell me where you're going before you actually go there!"

"Why?"

"What if something happens?"

"You don't do this with Kagome! And she's just a human!"

"Yes I do!"

"Whatever!" Kome said and continued walking back to camp. The trait that Inuyasha and Kome shared was easily getting annoyed and angry. "Hmph," Inuyasha grumbled. _Why can't she just understand? I can't lose her again._

"Kome!" Shippo said and ran over to her. He climbed onto her back. "Where were you?" "It's ok Shippo, I was fishing," 

"It's ok, we have food," Kagome said. "Dog boy made me forget the fish anyway" Kome said. "Maybe I can start calling Inuyasha that too!" Shippo said. !Whack! Inuyasha walked up behind Kome and got poor Shippo on the head. "Kagome!" he wailed and ran to her. "Hey why'd you do that?" Kome said and turned on him. "Dog boy?" he answered. "What it's cute, don't ya think?" Kome teased and jumped into the nearest tree. "See ya, dog boy!" "You get back here!" he yelled and chased after her.

Kome jumped from tree to tree trying to avoid her very annoyed brother. _Man, he's fast! _"Gotcha!" Inuyasha yelled and pounced on Kome. They fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Hey! You didn't have to squish me!" Kome said and heaved her brother's body off of her own. Inuyasha got up and saw his sister walking back to camp. He started back himself when metal ropes wrapped around her legs and arms. "Hey!" she said and pulled away. "Kome!" Inuyasha screamed and ran to her. Suddenly the ropes transferred some kind of electricity and shocked her. She slumped to the ground and the ropes dragged her in. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiega and lashed at the ropes, they cut easily. Tetsiega was sheathed and Inuyasha picked up Kome and ran back to camp.

"What happened?" Sango shouted over to Inuyasha. "Probably someone trying to track her down," he answered worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I can't wait to get started so I'll stop here!

R&R!

Chapter 6 

Kome woke up in a tent to hear people discussing what happened.

"It looked like some kind of heat went through the ropes and just, well, knocked her out," Inuyasha said worriedly.

_Knocked out? Me? When?_ Kome thought. She couldn't remember anything. The last thing she could remember was tripping. Kome tried to get up, but she couldn't. It didn't hurt and there was nothing binding her, but her legs wouldn't move. She tried her arms, fingers, even her toes wouldn't move!

"Help! Help me! I can't move!" she shouted out of the tent. Before she could blink, Inuyasha was in the tent kneeling beside her.

"What's wrong? What do you mean, you can't move?" he started rambling.

"The only thing working is my mouth!" Kome was trying to explain what it felt like.

"Do you feel a tingling sensation in your hands and feet?" Sango asked the young demon.

"Yes. When I try to move them!" Kome shouted. She was frustrated and didn't like feeling helpless.

"Then I think I know what caused this. When I was a Demon Slayer in my village we used a stunning potion that paralyzed demons. You have the exact symptoms,"

"You mean a Demon Slayer tried to get her?" Miroku inquired.

"Not exactly, but there is a possibil-"

Suddenly, the tent was torn away and carried off by a giant bird. They all looked to the sky and saw about 8 more giant birds coming at them.

"They slave drivers from my encampment!" Kome shouted. She started grunting, trying desperately to move her body in some way. But, before anyone could carry her to safety, a bird demon dove at her and used its giant talons to grasp her firmly. After only a second or two, they were 100 feet in the air. "I have to get away!" Kome said to herself. She had a plan!

First Kome tried to transform. Yes! It worked! Then, as a wolf, she could actually use her mouth to get away. Before the bird demon got any higher, Kome bit down as hard as she could on one of the thing's toes. The bird stopped in mid flight and gave out a long scream. Kome was falling and alongside her, was the demon's severed toe! Kome rolled to her right and soared away from the missing appendage.

Ground finally came in contact with her body in the form of a tree. She tumbled down a few yards, but landed safely in a branch. Once again, everything went black.

"Argh!" Inuyasha screamed. He pulled out Tetseiga and started hacking away at some of the demons.


End file.
